Stay With Me
by Aesify
Summary: A bloodthirsty Rosalie sets out to find dinner, only to meet a depressed Bella alone in the woods. What does Rosalie do when Bella doesn't let her leave to find food? Completely AU & slightly OOC.


**Author's Note: **I found this on my computer, and decided to upload it. It's poor writing, imo, since I wrote it awhile ago, but ah well. Enjoy & review.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella Swan dug the burnt cigarette into the glittering grass as the drops of rain continued to cascade from the sky. She stood with ease, then bent down to pick up her fallen bottle of liquor. She easily slid off the cap and drank more than half of what was left. As the contents of the bottle vanished into her throat, burning it as it descended, there was a crackle in the darkened sky. The raindrops fell slightly harder, puncturing Bella's leather jacket.<p>

Bella growled, not at the innocent rain, but at the nearly empty bottle she held in her hand. She drew her jacket closer to the center and started to stroll through the empty park. It didn't surprise her that she was the only occupant.

The shadows darted around her as she quickened her pace. In the distance, she could make out a streak of sunless yellow light cover the pitch black sky above her. She snapped out of her daze and looked around once more, realizing how much time had passed. She groaned as she finally noticed that it was drizzling hard.

She sprinted through the freshly watered grass, dangling the bottle behind her. Suddenly she stopped under a towering tree. She crouched under the leaves, placing her back on the thick tree bark. She shook the bottle, only a few drops were left, she noted, the liquid swishing about. She had long forgotten the silver cap, causing a few drops to disappeared moments before.

She flicked a strand of dark hair behind her left ear with her free hand. Her chocolate orbs observed the scenery, waiting sourly for the mighty storm to end. She brought the bottle to her lips, entirely downing the whole bottle of alcohol. Bella frowned when nothing touched her burning throat.

"Bella!" A calm, yet alarming voice called out of nowhere.

Bella immediately turned around, standing, awaiting for the intruder to appear. "Who are you?" She slammed the bottle on the tree bark, the crash of the glass almost as loud as the roaring thunder. Shards fell around her dirty, gray converses, and she brought the broken bottle close to her, the sharp side pointing away from her. Bella continued to look around, frightened.

Rosalie Hale came into view from the shadows and brought her hands up. "Bella, it's only me."

"Rose?" Bella questioned, dropping the bottle. More shards were added to the collection as the glass shattered.

"Yeah, it's Rosalie." Rosalie stepped closer to Bella, defending her from the pelting drops. Her blonde locks kept flying everywhere in the light wind. Rosalie had gotten more friendly to Bella after the death of Edward Cullen. His death was probably the cause of Bella's newfound love for cigarettes and alcohol. And Rosalie understood, she probably would have drank and smoked even more than Bella. However, she couldn't. She's a bloodthirsty vampire.

Bella stepped into Rosalie's personal space and embraced her tightly. After a bit, she gazed up into Rosalie's dark irises. "Rose, did you feed yet? 'Cause your eyes are really dark, I mean like- I could stare into them for-" Bella rambled, only to be cut off by Rosalie.

"I didn't, I was going to. But I saw you crouched under tree alone in the rain." Rosalie explained, dropping her arms to her sides. "Are you okay?"

Bella rested her hands on Rosalie's broad shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit- you know, drunk."

Rosalie chuckled half-heartedly. "Again? You're underaged, how did you get the alcohol?"

"Places." Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Mike Newton managed to buy them for me." Bella admitted, a blush crawling her cheeks.

"He has a crush on you, you know?"

Bella froze, dropping her arms and head. "Rose, I can't move on. I don't like Mike. I only want Edward." Bella lifted her head and stared into Rosalie's coal eyes. "Rose, bring him back. Please, bring him back."

Rosalie cupped Bella's cheek with your pale, stone-like, yet delicate hand. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm a vampire, not a witch. I might be a bitch, but no, not a witch."

Bella looked at Rosalie, confusion crossing her features.

"Nevermind. I really have to feed. I'll get Alice to bring you home, okay?"

Bella gripped Rosalie's wrist as tightly as she can. "No, stay."

"Bella... I can't. If I stay any longer, I- I'll have to..." Rosalie's breath hitched, rambling, "I'll have to drink you, Bella. I haven't drank since Edward passed away, which was weeks ago. Alice pressured me to drink tonight, since I drank regularly. I have to go, Bella. There are several deers roaming in the forest... I have to. Or I'll-"

"Stay. Do it." Bella commanded.

"Bella..." Rosalie trailed off.

Bella pushed herself into Rosalie and pressed her lips against Rosalie's. It was a short, simple kiss, but enough to keep Rosalie speechless for a bit.

"Stay." Bella ordered before nearly collapsing in her arms.

"...I can't. I have to-" Rosalie felt her body tense up and she felt like something was taking over. She growled before digging her teeth into Bella's neck that laid before her. Blood flew in every direction as Rosalie involuntarily devoured Bella's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I might continue if enough people like this, or I'd feel like I'm just writing for myself, which isn't fun at all. So therefore, I need some inspiration & motivation. :D


End file.
